


[D]iarium

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Diary, HOMRA - Freeform, Love, M/M, SaruMi - Freeform, Scepter-4, Yaoi, kproject
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Als Yata auf der Suche nach einem Ersatzrad für sein Skateboard sein komplettes, chaotisches Zimmer durchsucht, hätte er nie im Leben damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet Fushimis Tagebuch unter seinen Sachen zu finden. Verständnislos und von Neugier gepackt, ließt er es sich durch und soll bald den wahren Grund für Fushimis Verrat an HOMRA, sowie dessen ablehnendes Verhalten ihm gegenüber erfahren. Es kommt eine Wahrheit ans Licht, bei der er sich nicht sicher war, ob er diese jemals erfahren wollte und die alles ändern würde...[Saruhiko Fushimi X Misaki Yata, Yaoi, Don't like – don't read it]





	1. 1. [d]iscovery

POV: Yata

 

 

"Irgendwo muss dieses blöde Ding doch sein!"

 

Wütend schmiss ich meine Klamotten aus dem Kleiderschrank, verteilte sie quer im Raum. Es machte kaum einen Unterschied, in meiner Wohnung herrscht ohnehin das reinste Chaos. Aufräumen ist eben einfach nicht meine Stärke und ich habe nie das Bedürfnis nach penibler Sauberkeit verspürt.

 

Als ich den Kleiderschrank ausgeräumt und mein Objekt der Begierde trotz allem nicht gefunden habe, schnaufte ich gereizt, drehte mich um und sah fragend in den Raum. Verwirrt kratzte ich mich am Hinterkopf und überlegte fieberhaft, wo ich denn dieses dämliche Ersatzteil hingeschmissen habe. Bei mir konnte das wirklich überall sein.

 

Wieso musste dieses scheiß Rad meines geliebten Skateboards auch unbedingt kaputt gehen?! Ich weiß zwar, dass ich irgendwo ein Ersatzrad herum liegen habe, die Frage ist nur, WO!

Das ist echt zum Kotzen!

Vielleicht sollte ich ja doch irgendwann mal aufräumen. Andererseits hatte ich da eh keinen Bock drauf.

 

Meine Wohnung ist klein, ich habe nur ein Zimmer und dementsprechend sind Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer bei mir eins. Sonst eben noch Küche, Flur und Bad.

 

Ein Seufzen verließ meine Kehle, dann straffte ich die Schultern und schritt von neuem Eifer gepackt, auf den kleinen Nachtschrank neben dem Bett zu.

Schubladen wurden aufgerissen, das darin befindliche Zeug wild in diesen herum geschoben und doch wurde ich einfach nicht fündig.

Man, das nervte echt!

 

Achtlos ließ ich den Nachtschrank dann schließlich Nachtschrank sein und begab mich zum Schreibtisch.

Dreck, ich wollte mich schon vor über einer halben Stunde mit Kamamoto in der Stadt treffen und die Gegend ein wenig unsicher machen, aber ohne mein geliebtes Skateboard, mein Markenzeichen, geht dieser Plan ja mal gar nicht. Einen Yata ohne Board gibt es nicht.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich ja wenigstens mal bei dem Dickerchen melden und ihm Bescheid geben, dass ich später komme.

Sollte ich. Tat ich jedoch nicht...

 

Schließlich wurde auch die einzige Schublade des Schreibtisches von mir geöffnet und lieblos der ganze Krempel heraus geschleudert.

Erst als ich ein seltsames, mir unbekanntes Buch entdeckte, hielt ich inne und hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

 

"Was ist denn das?", fragte ich mich selbst, nahm das Buch in die Hand und betrachtete es musternd von allen Seiten.

Es kam mir nicht bekannt vor. Überhaupt nicht. Zudem habe ich normalerweise keine Bücher im Haus. Ich lese nicht. Das ist was für langweilige Spießer.

 

Das mir fremde Buch war recht dünn, erinnerte entfernt an ein Notizbuch und wurde durch einen schwarzen Umschlag geschützt.

 

Plötzlich war sowohl das gesuchte Ersatzrad, als auch mein Treffen mit Kamamoto vergessen und neugierig nahm ich das Buch mit zum Bett, ließ mich auf dieses fallen und schlug die erste Seite auf.

 

Diese war fast gänzlich leer, lediglich ein einzelner Name stand auf dieser und sprang mir augenblicklich in die Augen.

 

 

_Saruhiko Fushimi._

 

 

Geschockt und ungläubig starrte ich den Namen immer wieder an, konnte es gar nicht fassen, doch selbst als ich die Augen schloß und unbehaglich den Kopf schüttelte, verschwand der Name nicht.

Das verstand ich nicht. Keineswegs. Was macht ein Buch von diesem dämlichen Affen hier?

Ob er es mir in der Schulzeit mal irgendwann geliehen hatte und es letztlich jedoch komplett vergessen hatte? Hat er mir jemals ein Buch geliehen?  
Skeptisch sah ich doch noch einmal auf den Namen, meine Verwirrtheit wuchs, doch auch Neugier entfachte plötzlich in meinem Inneren und ich blätterte erwartungsvoll auf die nächste Seite um.

Was das wohl für ein Buch ist?

Auf dieser Seite stand ein längerer Text, handgeschrieben und interessiert begann ich zu lesen.

 

 

 

 

_**23\. September, Jahr XX** _

 

_Für einen Septembertag ist es heute erstaunlich kalt._

_Das Wetter ist schlecht und bald würde es zu regnen anfangen._

_Doch das macht nichts, meine gute Laune konnte dies nicht trüben._

_Heute geht es nämlich auf Abschlussfahrt. Letztes Schuljahr und letzte Klassenfahrt. Doch dies ist nicht der Grund meiner Freunde. Die Ursache hierfür ist Misaki. Er hat mir versichert, wir würden uns ein Zimmer teilen, ganz so, wie es für beste Freunde üblich ist._

_Vier Nächte, die ich nur mit ihm verbringen werde.  
Ich weiß schon jetzt, dass ich jedem Ende des Tages den wir notgedrungen mit der Klasse verbringen müssen, sehnsuchtsvoll entgegen blicken und mich auf die kommende Nacht freuen werde. Nicht, dass ich mir wirklich erhoffe, Misaki endlich näher kommen zu dürfen, doch zumindest habe ich ihn in diesen wenigen Stunden ganz für mich alleine._

_Ob er sich auch so freut?_

 

_Oft frage ich mich, ob ich jemals den Mut dazu finden werde, ihm meine Gefühle mitzuteilen. Ich könnte dies durchaus tun. Eine Klassenfahrt ist hierfür perfekt. Auf solchen Ausflügen finden sich jedes Jahr mehrere Pärchen. Doch ich werde weiterhin schweigen und meine Gefühle für ihn für mich behalten. Dies ist mir bereits jetzt bewusst. Denn die Angst vor einer Abfuhr seinerseits ist viel zu groß. Es würde mich zerstören. Lieber schweige ich auch weiterhin, als Worte der Ablehnung aus seinem Mund zu hören._

 

_Ich sollte los, ich habe meinem Misaki versprochen, ihn abzuholen._

_Schließlich müssen wir noch einmal zusammen überprüfen, ob er auch wirklich alles mitgenommen hat. Er ist immerhin ein verpeilter Chaot._

 

_X_

 

 

 

 

_**24\. September, Jahr XX** _

 

_Die letzte Nacht war ein Flop. Wir haben uns gestritten. Mal wieder. Es war ein Desaster. Dabei streiten wir uns so oft, ja fast permanent. Es gehört beinahe zum guten Ton. Normalerweise sind wir uns jedoch bereits binnen kürzester Zeit nicht mehr böse. Kleine Sticheleien stehen bei uns an der Tagesordnung. Dieses mal war es jedoch anders. Er hat mich heute Nacht nicht einmal beachtet, hat nicht darauf bestanden, die halbe Nacht wach zu bleiben und mit mir über irgendein belangloses Thema zu diskutieren, so, wie er es sonst immer tut, übernachtet er bei mir oder ich bei ihm. Es war seltsam. Ich wollte mich mit ihm unterhalten. Ich wollte seiner Stimme lauschen, die mein Herz jedes mal unweigerlich zum Schlagen bringt. Es ist unheimlich frustrierend._

 

_Heute Morgen haben wir uns zwar wieder vertragen, Misaki wollte die Abschlussfahrt nicht mit einem Streit enden lassen, doch mein Herz trübt sich immer noch vor Bedauern._

_Der Streit war heftiger als sonst und es war das erste mal, dass er mich wirklich verletzt hat. Dies ist ihm jedoch nicht bewusst. Das war es nie._

_Jedoch möchte ich nicht nachtragend sein. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich verzeihe ihm. So wie ich es jedes mal tue._

 

_X_

 

 

 

 

An dieser Stelle brach ich ab und starrte fassungslos auf das Buch. Ein Tagebuch, wie ich nun unweigerlich feststellen musste. SEIN Tagebuch.

 

Ich schluckte trocken, schlug das Buch zu und legte es auf den Nachtschrank, erhob mich und fuhr mir verunsichert durch die braunen Haare.

Ich verstand das alles nicht.

Warum ist es hier? Warum ist das Tagebuch dieses Deppen bei mir?

Und seit wann hat er so was überhaupt geschrieben? Dies habe ich nicht gewusst. Nie.

 

Auf einmal hatte ich das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes getan zu haben und mir wurde schlecht. Ich hätte es nicht lesen dürfen.

 

Und was meint er bitte mit Gefühlen? Welche Gefühle? Saruhiko hatte Gefühle für mich? Seit wann...

 

Hach, dass ist doch alles Mist!

 

Frustriert vergrub ich das Gesicht in den Händen und wusste nach wie vor nicht, was ich von all dem halten sollte. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich unser Verhältnis grundlegend ändern würde, sollte ich dieses Buch weiter lesen.

Unsere jetzige Feindschaft würde zerstört werden. Will ich das? Nach dem er HOMRA und mich verraten hat? Nein. Ich hasse ihn. Dieser scheiß Mistkerl!  
Und so wie er mich behandelt, hasst er mich ja offensichtlich auch!

 

Shit!

 

Wütend sprang ich schließlich vom Bett auf, schnappte mir mein nach wie vor kaputtes Skateboard und beschloß, dass fehlende Ersatzrad einfach in der Stadt zu kaufen. Vielleicht mit Kamamoto, sollte er unerwarteterweise noch da sein. Ich muss mich ablenken, damit ich gar nicht erst weiter über all das nachdenke.

Ich kann ja anschließend auch noch in die Bar. Genau!

 

Dennoch drehte ich mich im Türrahmen noch einmal um und sah zu dem Tagebuch auf dem Schrank, dass dort beinahe unglücksverheißend herum lag.

 

Erneut schluckte ich und verließ dann beinahe fluchtartig die Wohnung.

 

 

 

 

_TBC_

 


	2. 2. [d]ifferently

"Dieses Drecksrad war viel zu teuer! Ich wette, der Typ hat mich abgezogen."

 

"Das glaube ich nicht Yata-san. Ersatzteile können manchmal ganz schön teuer sein, vor allem, wenn man diese in einem Fachhandel holt."

 

Ich schnaubte verächtlich und wand meinen Blick dann von Kamamoto ab, konzentrierte mich auf das Auswechseln des kaputten Rades meines Skateboards.

Letztendlich musste ich mir dieses blöde Teil ja doch nachkaufen, habe es Zuhause schließlich nicht gefunden.

Dafür aber etwas anderes...

 

Wirsch schüttelte ich den Kopf, wollte die lästigen Gedanken an den dummen Affen und sein noch dümmeres Tagebuch vertreiben.

 

Dass Kamamoto tatsächlich trotz meiner extremen Verspätung zu unserem Treffen tatsächlich auf mich gewartet hat, wundert mich ehrlich gesagt schon.

Doch da kann man mal wieder sehen, wie klasse meine Freunde aus HOMRA sind.

 

Wir haben uns vor einer Laterne auf dem Gehweg niedergelassen, vor mir das Werkzeug für mein Board ausgebreitet. Es war mir egal, was die anderen Leute davon hielten, so was hat mich noch nie interessiert.

 

Das Wetter war herrlich, nicht so warm, dass man förmlich schmilzt und doch so angenehm, dass ich sogar mein weißes Oberteil ausziehen und nur noch in meinem schwarzen Tanktop rumrennen konnte. Meine geliebte Mütze behielt ich aber natürlich an. Das wäre dann doch zu viel des Guten!

 

Plötzlich fiel mir etwas ein.

Einen Satz, denn mir dieser Depp Saruhiko damals gesagt hatte, als ich das erste Mal voller Stolz meine neue Mütze präsentierte. Kurz nachdem wir HOMRA beigetreten sind, hatte ich ja einen kompletten Imagewechsel hingelegt, wollte cooler aussehen. Ich hatte mir die Haare kurz geschnitten und meinen Style total verändert.

 

 

_"Schade Misaki. Dabei siehst du mit deiner neuen Frisur so niedlich aus. Und nun versteckst du sie unter deiner dämlichen Mütze."_

 

 

Damals hat Saruhiko dass in einem so spöttischen Tonfall gesagt, dass ich nicht einmal auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet habe, dass er es wirklich ernst gemeint haben könnte. Auf seine eigene verkorkste Art und Weise.

Ich dachte einfach, er wollte mich bloß mal wieder ärgern. So, wie er es immer tat. Er liebte diese dauernden Provokationen.

Genau! Welcher Junge hört auch schon gerne, dass er niedlich ist?! Ich bin nicht niedlich, ich bin cool und männlich! Jawohl!

 

Damals hätte ich diesem dämlichen Sack für diesen Kommentar am liebsten eine rein gehauen! Dummer Affe!

 

Bhoa!

In letzter Zeit denke ich echt viel zu oft an diesen Idioten!

Aber erst, seit ich dieses blöde Buch gefunden habe.

Das ist doch alles zum Haare raufen!

 

 

"Yata-san. Du machst dein Rad gleich wieder kaputt."

 

Die Stimme Kamamotos riss mich letztlich aus den Gedanken und ich sah erst irritiert zu dem Größeren, dann wanderte mein Blick weiter zu meinem Skateboard und entsetzt stellte ich fest, dass er Recht hatte.

Ich war wohl so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkt habe, dass ich bereits so lange mit viel zu viel Kraft an der Schraube zum fest machen des Rades herum hantierte, dass diese gleich durchbrechen würde, da sie schlicht und ergreifend maßlos von mir überdreht wurde.

 

So ein Dreck!

 

Ich fluchte leise und ließ dann von meinem Board ab.

 

"Ich glaube, ich gehe mir mal eben fix was zu Trinken holen. Mir ist scheiße warm. Soll ich dir was mitbringen?", fragte mein Kumpel dann, erhob sich aus seiner sitzenden Position und sah mich abwartend an.

"Jo. Eine Cola oder so."

Er nickte und verschwand daraufhin in einem Kiosk gleich um die Ecke.

 

Zufrieden betrachtete ich währenddessen mein nun wieder ganzes Skateboard und platzte förmlich vor Stolz.

Das ist besser als jedes Auto!

 

Ein glückliches Grinsen schlich sich auf meine Züge und ungeduldig wartete ich schließlich auf Kamamotos Rückkehr, während ich das Board und das Werkzeug neben mir ablegte.

 

Doch als er auch nach geschlagenen zehn Minuten noch immer nicht zurück kam, seufzte ich frustriert und ließ mich genervt nach hinten fallen.

Auch jetzt war es mir total egal, dass ich nun längs mitten auf dem Gehweg lag. Sollen die ganzen Passanten gefälligst um mich herum laufen, so fett, bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht. Von mir aus können die mich auch für besoffen oder so halten, es ist mir gleich.

 

Was macht Fatty nur so lange? Der Kiosk ist doch gleich um die Ecke.

Hach.

 

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du seit Neuestem gerne als Fußmatte fungierst, Misaki~."

 

Geschockt fuhr ich beim Klang der mir so bekannten und doch so verhassten Stimme hoch uns starrte verwirrt auf den Anderen, der mich so eben angesprochen hatte.

Augenblicklich sank meine Laune gleich noch mehrere Stockwerke tiefer als der Keller und ich funkelte Saruhiko vernichtend an.

 

"Was willst du denn hier?!"

Der Dunkelhaarige schnalzte mit der Zunge und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

Eine dumme Angewohnheit von ihm. Er tat das oft. Viel zu oft.

 

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber selbst ich muss mal einkaufen gehen. Ich ernähre mich schließlich auch nicht von Luft. Und ich weiß ja nicht, ob du es schon mal bemerkt hast, aber das Einkaufszentrum befindet sich schließlich ebenfalls hier. Und diesbezüglich ist das der schnellste Weg. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du deine Freizeit lieber damit verschwendest, als Gehwegsverschönerung zu dienen, doch normale Menschen benutzen diesen Weg, um zum Einkaufszentrum zu gelangen."

"Du...!"

Wütend sprang ich nun endgültig auf die Beine, hielt ihm drohend meine Faust entgegen, doch davon war er wie immer reichlich wenig beeindruckt.

Wie ich diesen Typen hasse!

Warum nur, muss er mich andauernd provozieren?!

Und ich Trottel habe auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er tatsächlich Gefühle für mich haben könnte. Gehabt hat. Immer noch hat. Ach, was weiß ich. Die Einträge die ich im Tagebuch gelesen hatte, sind schließlich auch schon eine ganze Weile her.

Apropos Tagebuch...sollte ich ihm dies vielleicht sagen? Dass ich es bei mir gefunden habe, meine ich?

Andererseits, verdient hat er es nicht. Er ist ein Arsch. Also brauche ich auch kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn ich ihm dies verschweige. Genau!

Also sollte ich zumindest nicht...

Dennoch hatte ich es irgendwo. Ein klein wenig. Ganz klein wenig. Immerhin sind wir damals doch mal beste Freunde gewesen.

 

Erneut entwich ein Seufzen meiner Kehle und ich ließ die Faust sinken.

"Du, Saru...", fing ich unsicher an, wusste jedoch nicht, wie ich es ihm am besten sagen sollte und brach so gleich wieder ab.

Man, das kotzt mich echt an! So unsicher bin ich doch sonst auch nicht!

 

"Was denn Misaki? Was liegt dir denn auf dem Herzen? Soll ich den Seelsorger für dich spielen?", meinte der Brillenträger dann spöttisch, grinste abfällig und erneut kochte die Wut in mir hoch.  
Doch noch konnte ich mich beherrschen. Noch.

 

"Fresse! Sonst sage ich es dir doch nicht!"

Ich weiß, ich klang gerade wie ein trotziges Kind, doch das kümmert mich nicht.

 

"Oh, aber nicht doch. Ich bin mir ganz sicher, du solltest deinen Herzschmerz mit mir teilen. Zu deiner Freundin kannst du schließlich nicht gehen. Hast ja keine. Das wird aber auch nichts, wenn du weiterhin so verklemmt bleibst, Misaki."

Das...!

Dieser...!

Jetzt reicht's!

 

"Leck mich! Ich will keine Freundin! Darum geht es auch gar nicht!", zischte ich den Größeren wütend an und holte mit der Faust aus, traf jedoch ins Leere, da Saruhiko dem Schlag gekonnt auswich.

 

"Ach nein? Wenn du keine Freundin willst, dann vielleicht einen Freund?"

Plötzlich war er unmittelbar hinter mir, so nah, dass er mit seinem Körper gegen meinen Rücken stieß.

Wie ist er so schnell hinter mich gekommen?

 

"Nun, wenn es das ist, kann ich dir diesen Wunsch auch nur allzu gerne erfüllen. Ich kann dich auch entjungfern, damit du endlich in den Kreis der Erwachsenen einsteigen kannst.", hauchte mir der Schwarzhaarige seine Worte ins Ohr und ich schluckte trocken, ehe ich gereizt herum wirbelte und erneut zum Schlag ausholte. Diesen hielt er jedoch gekonnt mit seiner Hand ab und lachte mich aus.

 

"Laber keinen Scheiß, du Affe! Ich bring dich um! Du bist der Letzte, mit dem ich etwas anfangen würde!"

 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hätte ich schwören können, einen Anflug von Bitterkeit in seinen Augen zu erkennen, doch dieser war so schnell verschwunden, wie er gekommen war und im nächsten Augenblick war ich mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich dies wirklich gesehen habe oder es alles nur meiner Einbildung geschuldet war.

Denn alles was jetzt noch blieb war Hohn und Spott.

 

"Sag das nicht Misaki. Ich bin ein grandioser Liebhaber. Du kannst das schließlich gar nicht beurteilen. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, ich muss weiter und habe keine Zeit mehr, mich mit deiner kindlichen Naivität herum zu schlagen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er meine Hand los, wand sich ab und setzte seinen Weg fort, ließ mich einfach stehen, ohne auch nur eine weitere Erwiderung meinerseits abzuwarten.

Dämlicher Lackaffe!  
  
Wütend knirschte ich mit den Zähnen und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

Warum muss er nur immer so scheiße zu mir sein?! Jetzt werde ich ihm das mit seinem scheiß Tagebuch bestimmt nicht mehr sagen! Wer weiß, vielleicht finde ich da drin ja einen so peinlichen Eintrag, dass ich es ihm damit so richtig heimzahlen kann! Ja, das nenne ich mal einen Plan!

Er wird es noch bereuen, mich das nicht gesagt haben zu lassen!

 

 

"Alles okay, Yata-san? Ich habe Fushimi gerade gehen sehen. Was wollte er denn?", erklang dann die Stimme Kamamotos, der es auch endlich mal geschafft hatte, aus dem Kiosk zurück zu kommen.

 

"Man, wo hast du Arsch so lange gesteckt?", keifte ich ihn an, gab ihm keine Antwort auf seine Frage und riss ihm die Cola aus der Hand.

 

"Tut mir Leid. An der Kasse war extrem viel los, ich musste ewig anstehen.", meinte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

 

Ich schnaubte nur und nahm dann einen Schluck meines Getränkes, tötete jeden weiteren Gedanken an die unschöne Begegnung gerade, bereits im Keim ab und konzentrierte mich lieber darauf, meinen restlichen Tag mit Kamamoto zu verbringen und die Stadt unsicher zu machen.

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

Als ich am späten Abend zurück nach Hause kam, lag das Tagebuch immer noch dort, wo ich es hingelegt habe. Auf dem Nachtschrank.

Aber was habe ich auch erwartet? Dass es einfach wie aus Zauberhand wieder verschwindet?

 

Sachte stellte ich mein Skateboard in die Ecke, zog mir die Mütze vom Kopf und warf mich schließlich lustlos auf's Bett.

Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich müde, doch als hätte eine fremde Macht von mir Besitz ergriffen,

kämpfte ich mich in eine sitzende Position und griff doch noch einmal nach diesen unheilverheißenden Buch.  
Warum es mir keine Ruhe ließ, konnte ich mir selbst nicht erklären, aber es war nun einmal einfach so. Also was soll's.

Vielleicht liegt es auch einfach daran, dass wir mal Freunde waren. Womöglich.

 

Ich schlug das Buch auf der Seite auf, wo ich zuletzt stehen geblieben bin und begann zu lesen.

 

 

 

 

_**28\. September, Jahr XX** _

 

_Heute stand die Rückfahrt an. Die Abschlussfahrt ist somit vorbei._

_Letztendlich ist es ja doch ganz in Ordnung gelaufen. Zumindest haben sich die Streitereien von Misaki und mir weitestgehend im Zaun gehalten._

 

_Ich muss gestehen, ich habe keine Lust. Erneut stundenlang den Zug mit den anderen Idioten aus der Klasse zu teilen, ist die reinste Folter._

_Das einzige, dass mir diese Qual wenigstens ein wenig erträglicher gestaltet, ist die Tatsache, dass mein Misaki neben mir sitzen wird._

_Wie immer. Es ist normal, dass beste Freunde immer zusammen sind, nicht wahr?_

 

_Da wir die letzte Nacht zusammen mit ein paar anderen Klassenkameraden durchgemacht haben, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr groß, dass Misaki die komplette Rückfahrt verschläft. Aber soll er nur. So kann er meine Blicke nicht bemerken und wer weiß, vielleicht greife ich ja nach seiner Hand? Er schläft immer wie ein Stein, er würde dies nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen. Das tat er nie. Auch bei den vielen gemeinsamen Übernachtungen hat er dies noch nie gemerkt. Manchmal ist er wirklich ein kleiner Idiot. Naya, mein Idiot._

_Doch andererseits würde ich dies schließlich nicht tun, wenn er es merken würde. Schließlich muss ich meine Gefühle verbergen. Und dies tut man am besten, in dem man ihn auf die Palme bringt und ihn so lange trietzt, bis er ausrastet. Denn jemand, der einen liebt, würde einen schließlich niemals so provozieren, nicht wahr?_

_Wobei es ja nicht umsonst immer heißt, dass Liebe und Hass nah beieinander liegen..._

 

_Ah, ich muss los, sonst verpasse ich den Bus._

_Das wäre nicht so gut._

 

_X_

 

 

 

 

_**04\. Oktober, Jahr XX** _

 

_Heute ist es also endlich so weit. Wir haben unseren Abschluss in der Tasche._

_Es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass sich meine und Misakis Wege trotz des Schulabschlusses nicht trennen. Uns kann nichts trennen._

 

_Morgen ist die Abschlussfeier und das war's dann._

 

_Ich frage mich ja, ob Misaki die Einladung dieses Mädchens angenommen hat?_

_Allerdings würde dies nicht wirklich zu ihm passen, bedenkt man, wie er sonst auf weibliche Wesen reagiert. Andererseits ist es die Abschlussfeier und ohne ein Date aufzukreuzen ist ziemlich mies, nicht?_

_Ich habe allerdings auch keines, obwohl mich mehr als genug Mädchen gefragt haben. Doch keines dieser dummen Gänse interessiert mich. Ich will einzig und allein IHN._

 

_Nun, aber da ich den Schein wahren muss, habe ich zumindest eine dieser Puten nicht gänzlich abgelehnt. Dies werde ich nur tun, sollte auch Misaki morgen alleine aufkreuzen._

 

_Da fällt mir ein, heute Nachmittag, als wir mal wieder einfach nur sinnlos in der Gegend herum gammelten, nichts taten und uns kampelten, riss Misaki mir die Colaflasche aus der Hand, trank sie leer und warf sie so einem seltsamen rothaarigen Typen an den Kopf. Wenn auch nicht beabsichtigt._

_Daraufhin hat dieser Typ seine seltsamen Kräfte demonstriert und Misaki war total begeistert. Warum jedoch, verstand ich beim besten Willen nicht._

 

_Sein Begleiter, ein blonder Typ hat uns daraufhin angeboten, unser Leben nicht einfach zu verschwenden und Teil von HOMRA zu werden._

_Was auch immer das ist._

_Was fällt ihm ein zu behaupten, wir würden unser Leben verschwenden, wo er uns doch gar nicht kennt?!_

 

_Es kotzte mich total an, dass Misaki den restlichen Tag von nichts anderem mehr sprach._

_Ich hasste ihn dafür._

_Für die Begeisterung für einen anderen Typen..._

 

_X_

 

 

 

 

Nach dem zweiten Eintrag brach ich ab und schlug das Buch zu, drehte mich nachdenklich auf den Rücken und legte den Arm auf die Stirn.

 

Stimmt. Das war damals unsere erste Begegnung mit Mikoto-san und Kusanagi-san.

Ich war sofort begeistert und ich dachte immer, Saru würde meine Bewunderung für Mikoto-san teilen, doch dem war scheinbar nicht so.

Es ist seltsam, die Dinge einmal aus seiner Perspektive betrachten zu können.

Er hat sich ja nie anmerken lassen, was wirklich in ihm vor ging und ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich habe damit auch nicht gerechnet. Dass er in Wahrheit so über die ganze Sache dachte.

Und dass er wohl tatsächlich so etwas wie Gefühle für mich hegte. Ein noch viel befremdlicher, verstörender Gedanke.

 

Ich schluckte trocken und ließ meinen Arm ein Stück tiefer wandern, verdeckte die Augen.

 

Echt, dass ist alles totale Scheiße!

 

Ich hätte dieses bescheuerte Buch nie finden dürfen!

 

 

 

 

_TBC_


	3. 3. [d]isorder

_**05\. Oktober, Jahr XX** _

 

_Man, wie das nervt!_

_HOMRA hier, HOMRA da!_

_Seit wir diesen suspekten Typen begegnet sind, redet Misaki von nichts anderem mehr!_

_Ich könnte kotzen! Ich verstehe seine Begeisterung für diese idiotische Gruppierung nicht._

_Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass Misaki das Angebot des Beitritts tatsächlich annehmen wollte! Was ist nur in ihn gefahren?!_

 

_Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ein Teil HOMRAs werden will._

_Mir ist nicht ganz klar, ob ich diese Frage lachen oder weinen soll._

_Einerseits freue ich mich ja, dass er mich weiterhin an seiner Seite haben will, andererseits bin ich von der Vorstellung, mein Leben mit diesen unterbelichteten Personen fristen zu müssen, nicht gerade sonderlich angetan._

_Trotz allem habe ich zugesagt._

_Warum?_

_Nun, der Gedanke, Misaki würde mich verlassen, ließ all meine Vernunft erbarmungslos dahin siechen. Er ist meine Welt, nichts und niemand außer ihm interessiert mich._

_Deswegen würde ich es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren._

_Also schließe ich mich ebenfalls dieser Gruppe an, um weiterhin an seiner Seite bleiben zu können..._

 

_X_

 

 

 

 

Ich schluckte trocken.

Das wusste ich nicht.

Dass Saruhiko nur meinetwegen HOMRA beigetreten ist.

Irgendwie wurde mir schlecht und meine Hände zitterten.

  
Die Sonne ließ ihre wärmenden Strahlen durch das offene Fenster scheinen, während ich am Schreibtisch saß und krampfhaft überlegte, ob ich überhaupt weiter lesen sollte.

Alles in mir sträubte sich dagegen und doch war da dieses unbestimmte Verlagen in mir, mehr über meinen ehemaligen besten Freund zu erfahren.

Doch je mehr ich erfuhr, desto mehr kamen die Zweifel in mir hoch, ob nicht ich damals derjenige gewesen bin, der falsch gehandelt hat.

 

Andererseits, woher sollte ich das bitte wissen?!

Ich habe leider nicht die besondere Begabung, hinter aufgesetzte Masken blicken zu können und so gut, wie Saruhiko all seine innerlichen Gefühle überspielt hat, wäre das erst recht ein sinnloses Unterfangen gewesen.

Er ist ein Meister darin!

 

Dennoch, ich hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, ich würde Saruhiko nie wieder behandeln können wie früher, wenn ich noch weiter las. Als würde ich immer weiter in den dumpfen Abgrund seiner Seele geraten, aus der es kein Entkommen mehr gab.

Es würde alles zwischen uns ändern, mir eine Wahrheit offerieren, von der ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich sie wissen wollte.

 

Trotz allem, gewann diese fremde Macht in mir erneut die Oberhand und schob all die Zweifel beiseite, animierte mich zum weiterlesen. Und ich gehorchte dem stummen Befehl und tat wie mir gehießen...

 

 

 

 

_**05\. Oktober, Jahr XX, Nachts** _

 

_Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und sollte eigentlich ins Bett, so müde, wie ich bin._

_Ach nein, nicht ich, WIR!_

_Mein Misaki ist bei mir. Er übernachtet heute hier. Doch er schläft bereits. In meinem Bett wohlgemerkt._

_Ich sollte es ihm gleich tun. Der Tag war lang und aufreibend gewesen, doch vorher möchte ich noch meine Eindrücke niederschreiben._

 

_Heute war die große Abschlussfeier gewesen._

_Ein völlig überflüssiges, gesellschaftliches Ereignis, wenn man mich fragt. Doch die Teilnahme gehört sich, als was soll's._

 

_Tatsächlich war es so, dass Misaki die Einladung dieses Mädchens zwar annehmen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Er traute sich einfach nicht. Das war äußerst niedlich und so typisch für ihn._

_So saß er auch grummelnd auf seinem Stuhl mir gegenüber und betrachtete finster die Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche._

_Ich würde auch mit ihm tanzen, so ist es ja nicht, doch ich bezweifelte, dass er das wirklich will. Also benahm ich mich einfach so wie immer und zog ihn damit auf, dass er es letztendlich ja doch nicht geschafft hat, ein Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen._

_Um meine insgeheime Freude über diesen Tatbestand zu verbergen._

_Leider blieb es nicht lange so, denn dieses Miststück dass ihn davor eingeladen hatte, blieb hartnäckig und forderte ihn nun direkt zum Tanz auf._

_Vor meinen Augen!_

_Dreistes Biest!_

_Gut, sie wusste ja nicht, was ich für Misaki empfand, doch an meiner Ablehnung ihr gegenüber änderte das nichts._

 

_Zu meinem Leidwesen, sprang mein kleiner Idiot das erste mal in seinem Leben über seinen Schatten und ließ sich tatsächlich von ihr mit zerren._

_Tatenlos musste ich mit ansehen, wie sie ihn umgarnte und ihm am liebsten die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen hätte. Sie rieb sich aufreibend an ihm und ich spürte den Hass in mir aufkommen._

_Misaki war dies zu viel und er fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl, dass sah man ihm mehr als nur deutlich an. Doch es schien seine Tanzpartnerin nicht wirklich zu stören._

_Erst diese Begeisterung für diese HOMRA-Typen und jetzt auch noch diese Kuh!_

_Meine Eifersucht hatte in letzter Zeit echt viel zu tun._

 

_Glücklicherweise hielt es Misaki scheinbar nicht mehr aus, als sie es tatsächlich wagte ihre Hand unter sein Shirt wandern zu lassen und er stieß sie erschrocken von sich._

_Tya, er ist eben noch gänzlich unberührt, hat nicht einmal seinen ersten Kuss hinter sich, klar überfordert ihn da so etwas maßlos._

 

_Er kam auf mich zu und ich war unendlich erleichtert, als er mir sagte, dass er nun gerne gehen würde._

 

_Tya, der Rest ist ziemlich simpel. Wir haben die Feier verlassen, uns unterwegs darauf geeinigt, dass er bei mir schläft und kaum waren wir spät Nachts zu Hause angekommen, ist er auch schon ins Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen._

 

_Heute hatte ich den Mut gefunden, ihn heimlich im Schlaf zu küssen. Es war das erste Mal und meine Lippen kribbelten noch immer._

_Misaki hat davon selbstverständlich nichts mit bekommen, er bekommt nie etwas mit, wenn er erst mal richtig schläft. Dies hatte ich schon mal erwähnt._

_Fast war ich versucht, es noch mal zu tun, doch ich ließ es._

_Gerne würde ich es einmal im wachen Zustand mit ihm tun, doch wie so oft, fürchte ich mich auch dieses mal vor einer negativen Reaktion._

_Ich frage mich, ob ich es ihm jemals sagen kann? Oder ob ich meine Liebe zu ihm für immer geheim halten muss?_

 

_Nun, für Heute habe ich mir den Kopf wirklich genug zerbrochen, ich werde nun ebenfalls zu Bett gehen._

 

_X_

 

 

 

 

Fast schon erschrocken hielt ich die Luft an und wischte mir wild mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

Er hat mich geküsst? Shit, das habe ich wirklich nicht bemerkt!

Ich wischte stärker, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es überhaupt nichts mehr brachte, bedachte man, wie lange das schon her ist.

 

Dann hielt ich inne und ließ kraftlos den Arm sinken.

Was tue ich da eigentlich?  
Mittlerweile weiß ich doch, was er für mich empfand, da sollte mich diese Tat nicht wirklich erschrecken. Oder?

 

Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht. Ich bin verwirrt.

Egal.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und vertiefte mich erneut in das Tagebuch vor mir.

 

 

 

 

_**07\. Oktober, Jahr XX** _

 

_Unser erster Tag als ein Teil von HOMRA, des roten Clans._

_Unser König ist Suoh Mikoto._

_Ich hasse ihn._

_Nicht als Mensch, so habe ich nichts gegen ihn, aber ich hasse ihn dafür, dass Misaki ihn so ansieht. Mit dieser Faszination und tiefen Verehrung in den Augen. Vielleicht sogar mehr..._

_Womöglich ist er ja die Person, an die ich Misaki verliere._

 

_X_

 

 

 

 

Es ging nicht mehr.

 

Ich schlug das Buch zu und schob es hastig von mir.

 

Wieso denkt Saruhiko, dass ich etwas für Mikoto-san empfinde, dass über bloße Verehrung und Bewunderung hinaus geht?

Sicher, Mikoto-san ist mein Idol, mein großes Vorbild, aber doch nicht auf dieser Ebene!

Das hat dieser Blödmann total falsch verstanden!

Als ob ich in Mikoto-san...lächerlich! So ein Schwachsinn! Ich bin doch nicht in meinen König...oder...?

 

Wirsch schüttelte ich den Kopf und verdrängte die lästigen Gedanken.

Für's erste reicht es, ich habe genug nachgedacht!

Wird Zeit in die Bar zu gehen und einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen. Genau!

 

Entschlossen sprang ich vom Stuhl, schmiss ihn dabei mit um, schnappte mir meine Mütze und mein Board, zog die Schuhe an und verließ die Wohnung.

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

Der Tag in der Bar verlief recht ereignislos.

Es war einfach wie immer. Unbeschwert. Und das ist auch gut so.

Hier fühlte ich mich wohl, hier ist mein Zuhause.

 

Als ich diese dann am späten Nachmittag gegen fünf verließ, kam Kusanagi-san noch einmal zu mir heraus und hielt mich auf, gerade als ich los machen wollte.

 

"Ah, Yata-chan. Ich hätte da noch eine Bitte an dich. Ein kleiner Gefallen."

 

Verwirrt sah ich zu dem blonden Mann und wartete darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

 

"Dieses Päckchen hier...", er hielt mir besagten Gegenstand entgegen und ich nahm ihn irritiert an mich.

"...müsste zu einem Bekannten von mir. Am besten noch heute. Leider wohnt er etwas weiter weg. Mit dem Zug ungefähr zwei Stunden. Mir fehlt die Zeit dafür. Könntest du das Päckchen für mich hinbringen?"

Kusanagis Stimme war freundlich wie eh und je und er lächelte sanft. Aber ich hätte ohnehin nicht ablehnen können, dafür verdanke ich diesem Mann zu viel.

 

Also nickte ich, fügte noch ein "Sicher" hinzu.

"Super. Du bist ein kleiner Schatz. Wenn du dich beeilst, schaffst du den Zug in einer halben Stunde noch."

Er drückte mir eine Zettel mit der Adresse in die Hand, klopfte mir noch einmal dankend auf die Schulter und verabschiedete sich dann, ehe er wieder ins Innere der Bar verschwand.

 

Ich seufzte und wollte mich gerade umdrehen, als hinter mir eine Stimme ertönte und ich so erschrak, dass ich mir sicher war, gleich an einem Herzinfarkt sterben zu müssen.

 

"Soll ich dich begleiten?"

 

Hastig riss ich den Kopf herum und blinzelte mein Gegenüber überfordert an, ehe seine Frage langsam bis zu meinem Verstand vordrang und mich dazu brachte, Saruhiko, alias den dummen Affen, abweisend anzusehen.

Wo kam dieser Depp überhaupt so plötzlich her?!

Das ist doch nicht normal!

 

"Nein, Danke.", meinte ich trotzig und wollte bereits wütend davon stapfen, als ich am Arm festgehalten und somit aufgehalten wurde.

 

"Naaa~ Misaki. So eine lange Zugfahrt allein ist doch langweilig und ich habe morgen sowieso frei, also freu dich doch, dass ich meine Freizeit mit dir verbringen möchte."

Seine Stimme triefte wie immer nur so vor Spott und Hohn und ich riss wütend meinen Arm los.

"Darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten!", zischte ich und funkelte den Größeren vernichtend an.

Er lachte leise auf.

"Bist du dir da so sicher? Wer beschützt dich denn, wenn dir was passiert?"

"Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen!"

"Mag sein. Leider neigst du aber auch dazu, dich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen."  
Zum ersten Mal klang seine Stimme wirklich ernst und ich hätte schwören können, einen Hauch Besorgnis darin zu vernehmen. Doch ganz sicher war ich mir nicht.

Allerdings ließ ich mich davon nicht beirren und schüttelte den Kopf.

 

"Mich graut es eher davor, Zeit mit dir verbringen zu müssen...Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte ich dann verwirrt, als mir einfiel, dass ich das ja immer noch nicht wusste.

Saruhiko seufzte und schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. Er tat das immer.

"Ist das denn so wichtig? Ich war nur zufällig in der Gegend und habe euer Gespräch mit bekommen. Das ist alles.", meinte er achselzuckend, desinteressiert, doch so ganz kaufte ich ihm das nicht ab.

Er würde sich nie freiwillig in die Nähe der Bar begeben, irgendwas stimmt da nicht.

 

"Wie dem auch sei, wir sollten langsam los, sonst verpassen wir den Zug. Und dann muss ich dich noch länger in meiner Gegenwart ertragen."

"Fick dich. Du kommst eh nicht mit!"

"Los, Misaki.", meinte er und setzte sich bereits in Bewegung.

"Hast du mir nicht zugehört?!", rief ich ihm wütend hinterher.

"Als ob man dich überhören könnte.", antwortete er augenverdrehend, lief einfach weiter und ich folgte ihn widerwillig.

 

"Oi, Saru! Du kommst nicht mit!", wiederholte ich.

"Zu spät. Ich bin schon auf dem Weg."

"Dann halt an!"

"Wozu habe ich dann erst den Weg in diese Richtung eingeschlagen?"

"Weiß ich doch nicht! Du bist ein dreckiger Mistkerl!"

"Das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück."

"Affe!"

"Misaki. Langsam solltest du mal an deinem Intellekt arbeiten. Deine Ausdrucksweise ist unterste Schublade."

"Fresse!"

"Manch einer lernt es eben nie. Wenn du schon das dringende Bedürfnis zur Beleidigung verspürst, so kann man dies auch auf intelligentere Art und Weise tun. Doch das liegt über deinem Niveau."

Bhoa, was soll das?!

Immer muss er mich provozieren!  
Ich hasse diesen Typen!

 

"Wo ist da der beschissene Unterschied? Beleidigung ist Beleidigung, egal durch welche Wortwahl. Du bezeichnest mich auch die ganze Zeit auf deine Art als einen Idioten."

"Weil du einer bist. Das ist eine Tatsache."

"Ey!", meinte ich empört und plusterte beleidigt die Wangen auf.

Ich gebe ja zu, dass ich vielleicht nicht der Hellste bin, aber ist ja auch nicht jeder mit einem goldenen Verstand gesegnet. Und so dumm bin ich ja nun auch wieder nicht!

 

Saruhiko währenddessen schmunzelte nur bezüglich meiner Reaktion und amüsierte sich mal wieder auf meine Kosten, während wir dem Bahnhof immer näher kamen.

 

"Das wird ein lustiger Ausflug.", wechselte er dann das Thema.

"Von wegen! Ich habe jetzt schon die Schnauze voll. Du nervst echt dermaßen!"

"Du auch Misaki, du auch."

"Hey! Dummer Affe!"

"Und wir sind wieder am Anfang angelangt."

 

 

 

 

_TBC_


	4. 4. [d]ifficult

POV: Fushimi

 

 

"Jetzt hör einmal im Leben auf, dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen und setz dich endlich hin."

"Ich will aber nicht neben dir sitzen!", meinte Misaki trotzig und verschränkte bockig die Arme.

Und was habe ich gesagt? Wie so ein kleines Kind.

Ich seufzte und verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Willst du die ganze Fahrt lang stehen?"

"Nein."

"Na dann setz dich endlich! Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Misaki, der Zug ist rammel voll und das sind die letzten zwei freien Plätze."

"Wer hat überhaupt gesagt, dass du mit kommen sollst.", knurrte er und setzte sich dann deutlich widerwillig doch neben mich, sah ein, dass er verloren hatte.

Ich halte ihn jedoch nicht auf, wenn er zwei Stunden lang stehen möchte, ich habe meinen Sitzplatz schließlich.

 

Eine Weile herrschte dann Stille zwischen uns und ich beobachtete den Braunhaarigen amüsiert dabei, wie er missmutig auf seinem Sitz herum rutschte und irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin murmelte.

 

"Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass das der letzte Zug für heute ist und wir die Nacht dort verbringen müssen? Es ist schließlich schon ziemlich spät.", fragte ich dann, setzte einen unschuldigen Blick auf und wusste doch ganz genau, dass es meinen Misaki gleich wieder zur Weißglut treiben würde.

Und ich sollte Recht behalten, die Bombe platzte.

"Bitte was?!"

Wütend sprang der Kleinere wieder auf, funkelte mich vernichtend an, schüttelte dann vehement den Kopf.

"Oh nein, nein, nein, nein! Ohne mich!"

"Willst du den Gefallen, um den dich Kusanagi gebeten hat, etwa wegen so einer Lappalie in den Sand setzten?"

Misaki ist einfach gestrickt. Ich wusste genau, was ich, wann bei ihm sagen musste und welche Reaktion ich zu erwarten hatte. Ich kenne ihn einfach zu gut.

Und auch dieses Mal bestätigte sich mein Verdacht, er schluckte trocken und setzte sich dann wieder hin. Es war so klar. Er würde den Gefallen einer für ihn so wichtigen Person niemals absichtlich verhauen.

Und irgendwie nervt mich das schon wieder.

 

"Aber...ich habe gar kein Geld für ein Hotelzimmer.", meinte er dann plötzlich kleinlaut, sah mich nicht an, zog sich die Mütze tiefer ins Gesicht.

Warum trägt er dieses dumme Ding eigentlich? Es sieht albern aus. Dabei finde ich ihn mit seiner neuen Frisur so niedlich, wieso versteckt er sie? Um "cool" auszusehen? So ein Schwachsinn!

 

"Nun...lass mich dir ein Angebot machen.", meinte ich dann, sah ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick an und er rückte ein wenig von mir weg.

"Ich bezahle für dich mit, aber dafür teilen wir uns sowohl ein Zimmer, als auch ein Bett."

Sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten dem Kleineren und er sah mich völlig entrüstet an, konnte meine Worte offenbar nicht fassen.

Ich verstand jedoch sein Problem nicht, damals, als wir noch beste Freunde waren, haben wir ständig in einem Bett geschlafen und es war nie ein Problem. Nun ja, mittlerweile hat sich unsere Freundschaft zumindest von seiner Seite aus in tiefen Hass gewandelt. Womöglich ist das der Grund.

 

Doch es wäre dumm von mir, diese einmalige Chance nicht zu nutzen.

So ein Narr bin ich nicht.

Schließlich haben sich meine Gefühle für Misaki nie geändert, bis heute, ist er alles, was ich will. Wie soll ich da auf die Gelegenheit verzichten, ihm so nahe sein zu können?

Vielleicht ist es ein Wink des Schicksals, dass Misaki noch nie sonderlich gut mit Geld umgehen konnte.

 

"Da schlafe ich ja lieber draußen auf der Parkbank."

"Bist du dir sicher? Willst du den Pennern ihren Schlafplatz wegnehmen? Ziehst du eine Bank allen ernstes einem warmen, gemütlichen Bett vor?"

"Ich...", er brach ab, biss sich verunsichert auf die Unterlippe und plötzlich schien ihm etwas einzufallen.

Was es war, konnte ich beim besten Willen nicht sagen, doch es schien seine Meinung unerwarteterweise zu ändern. Ich frage mich wirklich, an was er da eben gedacht hat.

"Also schön...aber wenn du deine Finger nicht bei dir lässt, schneide ich sie dir ab. Jeden einzeln!", zischte er drohend und ich blinzelte irritiert.

"Was lässt dich bitte glauben, dass ich auch nur das geringste Bedürfnis verspüre, dich anzufassen, Misaki? Wirklich, das ist das Letzte, was mir in den Sinn kommen würde. Du bist überhaupt nicht mein Typ."

"Das glaube ich nicht.", murmelte er dann leise.

Was meint er damit?  
Ich verstehe nicht...irgendwas stimmt da nicht! Ganz und gar nicht! Es muss einen Grund geben, etwas, dass ihn auf diese Gedanken lockt.  
Fast fühlte ich mich ertappt, als hätte er es irgendwie geschafft, einen Blick in mein Innerstes zu werfen, als wüsste er, dass meine Worte nichts als Lügen waren um meine wahren Gefühle zu überspielen.

Tatsächlich wird es unheimlich schwer für mich, mich die Nacht in Beherrschung üben zu müssen, das gebe ich zu. Doch ich ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein, tat es letztlich als Zufall ab, dass dieser so wissend klingende Satz seine süßen Lippen verlassen hat...

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

Das Abliefern des Päckchens gestaltete sich als denkbar einfach und unkompliziert, war schnell erledigt und wir liefen schweigend nebeneinander her durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt, steuerten das Hotel an, dass ich im Zug im Internet heraus gesucht habe.

Es ist nicht sonderlich weit, lediglich eine Viertelstunde Fußmarsch entfernt.

 

"Saru...ich hab Hunger..."

Wow, alle Achtung, der Herr richtet mal von sich aus das Wort an mich.

Zwar nur, weil er wieder mal was will, aber immerhin. Man sollte auch die kleinen Erfolge entsprechend anerkennen.

 

"Und auf was genau hast du Hunger?"

"Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas halt."

Ich seufzte erneut und sah mich dann suchend um, fand dann eine kleinen Imbiss und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf eben jenes.

"Damit zufrieden?", fragte ich gelangweilt und Misaki nickte.

"Lädst du mich ein?"

"Wieso sollte ich das tun?"

"Weil ich pleite bin. Und weil du dich mir aufgedrängt hast. Es ist das Mindeste, dass du mich zum Essen einlädst."

"Das sehe ich aber anders. Ohne mich müsstest du die Nacht in irgendeiner Gosse pennen, also sei gefälligst froh und dankbar dafür, dass ich mitgekommen bin."

"Als ob! Ich wäre auch super ohne dich klar gekommen."

Wieder einmal drehte er sich demonstrativ zur Seite und ließ seine kindliche Seite die Oberhand gewinnen.

Unter normalen Umständen würde ich ihn ja jetzt aufziehen, liebte es, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund nervt mich seine Undankbarkeit momentan.

  
"Das glaube ich eher weniger."

"Und ob! Ich brauch dich dummen Affen doch gar nicht!"

"Misaki."

Meine Stimme nahm einen mahnenden, ernsten, für mich beinahe untypischen Unterton an und offenbar sah der Braunhaarige gerade sein Essen flöten.

Er sah zwar stur auf den Boden, würgte aber immerhin die nächsten Worte heraus.

"Ist ja gut. Tut mir Leid. Danke, dass du für mich mit bezahlst."

Es waren zwar nicht ganz die Worte, die ich mir von ihm erhofft habe, aber ich konnte damit leben.

  
"Such dir was aus.", meinte ich dann und die Miene des Kurzhaarigen hellte sich auf.

Er begab sich an den Imbiss und bestellte irgendeinen Fast-Food-Mist.

Mir selbst, ist nicht wirklich nach Essen zumute.

 

Nachdem ich bezahlt hatte, hielt er mir plötzlich eine von seinen Pommes unter die Nase.

"Willst du nichts?", fragte er dann und ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Er schien mir das zwar nicht wirklich abzukaufen, doch das war mir gleich und als ich mich wieder Richtung Hotel in Bewegung setzte, folgte er mir auch ganz brav.

 

Kurz vor unserem Ziel, begegneten wir dann einer Gruppe Schläger, die sich gerade an einem jungen Mädchen vergriffen.

Eigentlich wäre es mir ja total egal, ich bin kein sonderlich sozialer Mensch und das Elend anderer Menschen hat mich noch nie interessiert, doch da es sich um ein Mädchen handelte, weckte es in Misaki scheinbar seinen Beschützerinstinkt und er musste natürlich eingreifen und den Helden spielen. Dummkopf.

 

"Hey. Was glaubt ihr, was ihr da tut?!"

"Mich dich gefälligst nicht ein und verzieh dich, du Freak!"

"Lasst das Mädchen los!"

 

Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, brach innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Kampf aus und während die Alte undankbar einfach das Weite suchte und ihrem Retter keine Beachtung schenkte, hatte Misaki seltsamerweise mehr mit den Typen zu tun, als es sonst für ihn der Fall war.

 

Ein paar schaffte er außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch nicht alle.

Ich griff nicht ein, wartete und beobachtete argwöhnisch das Geschehen. Zumindest für den Moment.

 

Doch die Schläger schafften es tatsächlich, Misaki irgendwann in die Ecke zu drängen, waren schließlich deutlich in der Überzahl und pressten ihn an die Wand hinter sich.

 

"Du hast uns den ganzen Spaß verdorben. Andererseits bist du selbst ein halbes Mädchen, also kannst du es auch wieder gut machen und an ihrer Stelle die Beine für uns breit machen."

Der offensichtliche Anführer der Gruppe lachte höhnisch und hielt Misaki ein Messer an die Kehle, während ihn drei weitere dieser Matchos fest hielten.

"Wo sehe ich bitte aus wie ein Mädchen?!", empörte der Braunhaarige sich uns strampelte wütend mit den Beinen.

Ein Schlag in die Magengegend brachte den Jüngeren zum Husten und er keuchte gequält, spuckte Blut, während meine Hand automatisch an den Griff meines Schwertes wanderten. Okay, das war zu viel. Ich bringe sie um! Erst dieser dämliche Spruch und nun das!

 

"An deiner Stelle würde ich ihn augenblicklich los lassen oder du bist derjenige, der gleich die Beine für mein Schwert breit macht!", zischte ich warnend, das Schwert thronte drohend unmittelbar vor seiner Kehle und der Typ schluckte trocken, bekam es offenbar mit der Angst zu tun.

Immer das selbe mit diesen Wichsern, große Klappe und nichts dahinter.

Doch dann wirbelte er unvermittelt herum und holte mit dem Messer nach mir aus, schaffte es tatsächlich mich am Arm zu streifen, doch dies kümmerte mich nicht im Geringsten.

Diese Schweine haben es gewagt Hand an meinen Misaki zu legen und dafür sollen sie bluten...

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

"Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich mich vorhin so dumm angestellt habe. Eigentlich wäre ich mit diesen Typen locker alleine fertig geworden."

"Das hat man ja gesehen."

 

Misaki schnaubte nur und tupfte weiterhin eher ungeschickt auf meiner Wunde herum. Naya, der Wille war immerhin da.

 

Das Hotelzimmer ist wirklich schön, dass muss ich zugeben, aber für vier Sterne erwarte ich auch eine gewissen Luxus.

Wir saßen bereits beide frisch geduscht auf dem Bett und Misaki hatte seltsamerweise darauf bestanden, sich um meine Verletzung zu kümmern, dabei war es doch eigentlich nur ein Kratzer.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er es aus Dankbarkeit oder aufgrund dem Anflug eines schlechten Gewissens tat, da ich nur aufgrund seiner unüberlegten Handlung verletzt wurden bin.

 

Leider stellte er sich dabei nicht wirklich geschickt an, doch seine warmen Finger auf meiner Haut zu spüren, tat so unendlich gut, dass ich ihn gewähren ließ.

 

Irgendwann beendete er sein Werk mehr schlecht als recht, schmiss das benutzte Material einfach achtlos auf den Boden und ließ sich dann rückwärts in die weichen Laken des Bettes fallen, während ich einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte.

 

Da sich der Lichtschalter praktischerweise unmittelbar neben dem Bett befand, musste ich nicht mehr aufstehen um diesen zu betätigen und Dunkelheit machte sich in dem Zimmer breit, als das Licht gedämmt war.

 

Misaki schwieg und ich frage mich, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorging. Denn schlafen tat er noch nicht.

 

Ich ertappte mich selbst bei dem Gedanken, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken, nach seiner eigenen zu greifen, doch ich brach sofort ab als ich merkte, dass sich meine Finger tatsächlich in Bewegung gesetzt haben.

Das alles ist wie eine liebliche Folter, die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben teilt nach so schrecklich langer Zeit endlich wieder ein Bett mit mir und ich darf sie nicht anrühren. Das ist grausam. Und irgendwie bittersüß. Vermutlich habe ich das auch irgendwo verdient.

 

"Saru...", sprach er mich das zweite Mal an diesem Tag an und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, sah zu ihm und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er sich die Decke über die Nase zog, seine Stimme zwar nun gedämpft, aber dennoch verständlich erklang.

 

"Eigentlich wollte ich dir das gar nicht sagen, aber irgendwie habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich es nicht tue. Und das ist ein echt ätzendes Gefühl."

Was meint er?

Ich antwortete nicht, wartete darauf, dass er von sich aus weiter sprach.

Was soll ich darauf auch schon antworten?

 

"Ich...also...ich hab...ich weiß gar nicht, warum das bei mir ist...oder wie es da hin kommt...aber...man ist das nervig...ich hab...bhoa....ich hab dein Tagebuch bei mir gefunden...und darin...gelesen...oder so..."

 

Ich brauchte eine Weile, um einen Sinn aus seinen abgehakten Sätzen heraus zu filtern, doch als seine Information meinen Kopf erreichten, weiteten sich meine Augen geschockt und ich atmete zittrig aus.

 

"Wie weit bist du jetzt?", fragte ich leise.

"Bis zu unserem ersten Tag bei HOMRA."

"Warum liest du es, wenn du mich doch so hasst?"

"Keine Ahnung.", meinte er leise und verschwand nun komplett unter der Bettdecke.

 

"Warum war es bei mir?", murmelte er dann unverständlich.

Ich drehte mich zurück auf den Rücken, legte mir die Hand auf die Stirn.

"Weil ich es hingelegt habe."

"Du hast es zu mir getan?", fragte er dann verwirrt, fuhr geschockt hoch und starrte mich ungläubig an.

"Weshalb?"

"Weil ich wollte, dass du nach all der Zeit endlich um meine Gefühle weißt. Ich dachte, auf diese Weise ist es einfacher für dich zu begreifen."

Ja, ich selbst habe mein Tagebuch bei Misaki deponiert. Ich WOLLTE, dass er es findet, habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, meine Gefühle für mich zu behalten. Es hat mich zerfressen. Dennoch hatte ich Angst vor seiner Reaktion, aus diesem Grund war ich auch so schockiert, dass er es bereits so schnell gefunden hat.

Ich meine, ich kenne Misaki, er schaut so selten in seine Schränke, ehrlich gesagt habe ich gehofft, das er es erst in geraumer Zeit findet. Irgendwann. Womöglich wenn ich bereits lange aus seinem Leben verschwunden bin und mir keine Gedanken mehr machen musste, was er dann von mir denkt.

Aber da habe ich mir selbst ein Bein gestellt und er hat es viel schneller entdeckt, als erwartet. Und es machte mich innerlich fertig.

Ich wollte zwar, dass er um meine Gefühle weiß, aber noch nicht jetzt! Shit!

Ich selbst hätte mich nie getraut, es ihm direkt zu sagen. Einerseits hätte er mir das nie im Leben abgekauft, andererseits hätte es mich zerstört, hätte er mich so direkt abgewiesen. Aber als mir die Idee kam, ihm das alles durch mein Tagebuch zu vermitteln, schien die Chance deutlich größer zu sein, auf Verständnis zu stoßen. Wenn er von Anfang an meine Beweggründe kennt.  
Verkorkste Denkweise, ich weiß.

 

"Ist es nicht. Ich bin total verwirrt."

"Du bist ja auch nicht der Hellste, Misaki.", meinte ich triezend.

"Schnauze. Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Aber wenn ich dir angeblich so viel bedeute, warum hast du dann HOMRA...warum hast du mich dann verlassen?"  
"Lies weiter. Dann wirst du es verstehen. Hoffe ich."

"Hm."

Kurz verstummte Misaki, eine Weile lang passierte einfach gar nichts. Ich weiß nicht, woran er gerade denkt, doch ich spürte wie die innerliche Angst unaufhörlich in mir nagt.

Vielleicht habe ich jetzt gänzlich alles kaputt gemacht. Auch wenn es nicht viel zum kaputt machen gab.

 

Als ich jedoch eine Hand auf meiner Brust spürte, zuckte ich unweigerlich zusammen.

Misaki drückte auf die Stelle, an der mein Herz schmerzhaft gegen meine Brust pochte ich und ich sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Ist es jetzt immer noch so? Ich meine, fühlst du immer noch das gleiche?"

"Ja.", bestätigte ich und schloß die Augen, wollte die Abneigung in seinem Blick nicht sehen.

Es brachte ja doch nichts mehr, es jetzt noch abzustreiten.

Nun verstand ich auch die Worte, die er mir im Zug gesagt hat.

 

Ein seltsames Gefühl der Leere beschlich mich, als er seine Hand wieder von mir entfernte.

"Ich verstehe es noch nicht ganz. Aber ich möchte es verstehen. Ich werde weiter lesen und dann nochmal über all das nachdenken. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Ich hätte nie im Leben gedacht, Misaki einmal so einfühlsam zu erleben.

Doch er nahm mir meine Ängste und Zweifel nur für den Moment, zwang mich lediglich dazu, mich weiterhin in Geduld zu üben.

Ich würde es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren.

 

"Ja.", antwortete ich ihm dann dennoch und er nickte, legte sich dann wieder hin und drehte mir den Rücken zu, wollte offenbar schlafen.

Doch noch nicht, nur noch ganz kurz, soll er mir seine Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

 

Ich warf all meine Bedenken beiseite und streckte vorsichtig meine Hand nach ihm aus, strich ihm sachte über den Rücken und er zuckte zusammen.

"Darf ich dich in den Arm nehmen?"

Erst erklang gar keine Erwiderung, so lange, dass ich eigentlich schon mit gar keiner Antwort mehr rechnete, doch irgendwann erhob er doch das Wort.

"Nur das?"

"Nur das.", bestätigte ich.

"...Okay."

 

Eine Weile zögerte ich noch, rückte dann jedoch näher an ihn heran und zog die Person meiner Begierde letztlich in meine Arme, verstärkte den Druck und presste ihn wie einen Rettungsanker an mich.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich irgendwann in meinen Armen entspannte und ich leises, regelmäßiges Atmen vernehmen konnte.

Das alles muss ihn extreme Überwindung kosten und es war mir auch noch nicht ganz klar, warum er meine Nähe zuließ. War es Mitleid?

 

Jedoch schob ich meine Gedanken für Heute beiseite, zog ihn noch näher an mich und schlief das erste mal seit so vielen grausamen Nächten die ich alleine verbringen musste, mal wieder richtig ein und fühlte mich einfach nur wohl.

 

 

 

 

_TBC_


	5. 5. [d]istance

POV: Yata

 

 

Seufzend ließ ich mich am nächsten Morgen tiefer in das angenehm warme Wasser der Wanne sinken und ließ es zu, dass meine Gedanken in eine Richtung abschweiften, in der ich sie eigentlich nicht haben wollte. Oder besser gesagt, bei WEM ich sie nicht haben wollte.

 

Besagte Person ist übrigens schon mal Frühstück holen gegangen, während ich ein Bad nahm.

Nach dem Essen wollten wir uns wieder auf den Rückeg machen. So war es zumindest geplant.

 

Seit ich nun von Saruhikos Gefühlen für mich weiß, bin ich mir erst recht nicht mehr sicher, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber am besten verhalten soll.

Ich meine, erwartet er nun etwas von mir?

Wie soll es weiter gehen?

Und was empfinde ich eigentlich?

 

Vielleicht sollte ich ja mal mit Kusanagi-san reden. Ich denke, er ist da der beste Ansprechpartner. Er ist verständnisvoll und weiß oft Rat.

Jemand anderen kann ich auch nicht fragen. Will es auch gar nicht.

Am liebsten würde ich es eh niemandem erzählen, nicht einmal Kusanagi-san.

Wie würde HOMRA auch reagieren, wenn sie erfahren, dass gerade Saruhiko, der Verräter schlecht hin, auf mich abfährt. Sonderlich begeistert ganz sicher nicht.

 

Dann schüttelte ich den Kopf, wollte nicht mehr daran denken, schloss die Augen und tauchte mit dem Kopf unter Wasser.

Vielleicht konnte ich ihn so ja ein wenig freispülen.

 

 

"Versuchst du dich zu ertränken, Misaki?"

 

Erschrocken vernahm ich plötzlich diese aufziehende, neckende, mir leider nur allzu bekannte Stimme und fuhr geschockt hoch, tauchte aus dem Wasser auf und starrte den Größeren, der grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stand, entgeistert an.

 

"Hast du sie noch alle?! Siehst du nicht, dass ich baden bin?! Verpiss dich gefälligst!", keifte ich den Anderen sofort an und verdeckte hastig mit den Händen das Nötigste.

Dieser Typ hat echt keinerlei Schamgefühl und platzt hier rein, während ich nackt bin!

Und das Wasser ist auch noch so klar, man kann ja wirklich alles sehen!

 

Saruhiko verdrehte genervt die Augen. Mal wieder.

"Reg dich nicht so künstlich auf. Du hast nichts, was ich nicht auch habe und zudem auch nichts, was irgendwie sonderlich sehenswert wäre."

"Das klang Gestern aber ganz anders!", fuhr ich ihn wütend an.

"Jungfrauen.", meinte der Brillenträger dan seufzend.

"Halt's Maul! Warum bist du überhaupt hier?"

Doch der Andere ließ die Frage unbeantwortet, zauberte stattdessen ein vielsagendes, beinahe ekelhaft liebevolles Lächeln auf seine Züge und trat weiter in den Raum, kam auf mich zu und ich blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, wich panisch so weit es mir möglich war in der Wanne zurück. Doch es gab kein Entkommen.

 

"Oder hast du dein erstes Mal etwa extra für mich aufgehoben?", flüsterte er dann süffisant, ließ sich unmittelbar vor mir auf den Badewannenrand sinken, während mir sämtliche Gesichtszüge aufgrund dieses Kommentares entgleisten.

 

"Als ob! Wovon träumst du nachts?!"

"Von dir.", antwortete mir der Dunkelhaarige grinsend, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt und lehnte sich verschwörerisch näher zu mir.

"Tse! Du bist der Letzte, dem ich mein erstes Mal schenken würde. Da sterbe ich schon lieber als Jungfrau."

 

Ich bemerkte erst, wie sehr ihn meine Worte verletzt haben müssen, als es bereits zu spät war.

 

Er verfiel in Schweigen, sein Grinsen erstarb, sein Blick veränderte sich und nach einer Weile entfernte er sich wortlos von mir und verließ den Raum.

 

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und sah ihm unschlüssig hinterher.

 

Hach, ich bin so ein Arsch.

Ich sollte so was nicht sagen, jetzt wo ich doch weiß, dass er mich liebt. Dabei war es noch nicht mal so gemeint. Aber er ist doch selbst Schuld, wenn er mich immer so aufziehen muss. Dann muss er halt auch mit Gegenwehr rechnen. Soll er seine dämlichen Kommentare halt mal für sich behalten. Es ist also gar nicht meine Schuld.

Genau.

Es war nur eine Art Schutzreaktion, nichts weiter.

Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein, ganz sicher.

 

Wenn nur dieses scheiß schlechte Gewissen nicht immer wäre.

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

"Saru!"

 

"Saru, jetzt warte doch mal!"

 

"Du dämlicher Affe!"

 

Es brachte ja alles doch nichts, dieser Sack läuft einfach wie ein sturer Esel wortlos vor mir her, schnurstraks den Bahnhof ansteuernd, mich offensichtlich so schnell wie möglich los werden wollend und dachte nicht einmal daran, mir irgendwie Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, mit mir zu reden oder gar auf mich zu warten.

Und da er nun mal größer als ich ist und somit leider auch längere Beine hat, war ich leider bei weitem nicht so schnell wie er und hing mächtig hinterher.

 

Ich hätte mein Skateboard doch mitnehmen sollen. Aber nein, da wir gestern auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof an meiner Wohnung vorbei gelaufen sind, habe ich mein Board zu Hause liegen lassen, weil ich davon ausgegangen bin, dass ich es nicht bräuchte, wenn wir eh mit dem Zug unterwegs sind. Und in der Anwesenheit dieses Deppen hätte ich es sowieso nicht wirklich gebrauchen können.

Jetzt bereue ich meine Entscheidung jedoch, so wäre es mir ein leichtes, diesen Arsch einzuholen.

Naya, lässt sich eh nicht mehr ändern.

 

Der könnte aber auch endlich mal stehen bleiben!

Habe ich ihn vorhin denn wirklich so sehr verletzt?

So ein Verhalten ist doch sonst auch nicht seine Art.

Man, der soll sich mal nicht so haben!

 

"Saru!", startete ich dann einen erneuten Versuch, den Anderen aufzuhalten, der bereits die Straße überquert hatte.

Erneut erfolglos.

Ich wollte ihm auf die andere Straßenseite folgen, bedachte jedoch nicht, dass die Ampel bereits rot war.

 

Erst als ich ein lautes Hupen vernahm und natürlich erschrocken mitten auf der Straße stehen bleiben musste, erkannte ich meinen Fehler.

Was für eine klischeehafte Situation.

Der Lastwagen kam unaufhaltsam auf mich zu und ich schloss bereits in Erwartung der schmerzhaften Kollision die Augen, doch diese blieb seltsamerweise aus.

 

Stattdessen vernahm ich einen Ruck und wie mich etwas weg zerrte.

Als ich mich schließlich traute, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, lag ich ungläubig in Saruhikos Armen, der unmittelbar auf dem Straßenrand mit mir hockte.

Überraschte und erschrockene Laute von Passanten ertönten, doch es kümmerte mich nicht, ich starrte weiterhin verwirrt zu meinem Retter hoch.

 

Wie hat er es bitte geschafft, mich so schnell da raus zu holen? Das ist doch unmenschlich, Kräfte hin oder her.

Ich kam allerdings nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn auf einmal erntete ich einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und ließ empört meine Hand an die schmerzende Stelle wandern, sah den Größeren vorwurfsvoll an.  
Was soll das denn nun schon wieder?!

 

"Du Depp! Pass gefälligst besser auf! Die Ampel war rot! Ich weiß ja, dass du nicht der Hellste bist, aber das war selbst für dich eine extrem dumme Aktion! Wäre ich nicht da gewesen, wärst du jetzt drauf gegangen!"

Obwohl Saruhikos Worte wütend und tadelnd klange, schwang in ihnen dennoch ein Funken Sorge mit.

"Shit!", meinte der Größere dann, als er sich dessen offenbar auch selbst bewusst wurde und er wand deutlich schlecht gelaunt den Blick ab.

Scheinbar hat er gerade mehr von sich offenbart, als ihm selbst lieb war, hatte nicht zu verstecken geschafft, was er gewollt hatte.

Doch hatte er so gesehen gestern nicht viel mehr von sich preisgegeben?

 

"Ich hätte dich um ein Haar verloren.", meinte er dann plötzlich leise und ließ seine kalte, abweisende Art für einen Moment fallen.

Ob beabsichtigt oder unbeabsichtigt, war mir nicht klar.

Doch es reichte, um letztlich auch in mir den Widerstand bröckeln zu lassen.

"Tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht aufgepasst."

"Wann tust du das schon mal.", fragte er rethorisch, doch ich ging nicht darauf ein.

"Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Sonst wäre ich jetzt vermutlich Matsch."

"Ein den Asphalt schmückender Fleck wärst du, nichts weiter.", zischte er, aufgebracht aufgrund meines unüberlegten Handelns.

"Mir tut auch das von vorhin leid. Was ich dir im Badezimmer an den Kopf geworfen habe. Das war nicht so gemeint.", gab ich dann zu.

Und das fiel mir wirklich nicht leicht.

Aber nach all dem, konnte ich ja wohl über meinen Schatten springen. Wenigstens einmal.

 

In den Augen meines Gegenüber spiegelte sich ehrliche Verwunderung wieder, doch dann schüttelte er bitter lachend den Kopf.

"Doch. Das war es."

 

Er glaubt mir nicht?

Da schiebe ich schon mal meinen Stolz beiseite und entschuldige mich und er glaubt mir nicht?!

Echt jetzt?!

Ist das denn zu fassen?!

 

Dann ließ er von mir ab und erhob sich schließlich.

"Wie dem auch sei. Ich verspüre wirklich nicht das geringste Bedürfnis mehr, hier auch weiterhin als die Attraktion schlecht hin zu dienen. Zudem sollten wir uns wirklich beeilen, wenn wir den Zug noch schaffen und nicht zwei Stunden auf den nächsten warten wollen. Wobei das auch nicht ganz schlecht wäre.", nuschelte er den letzten Satz der sicherlich eigentlich nicht einmal für meine Ohren bestimmt war.

Hören tat ich ihn dennoch, erwiderte jedoch nichts darauf.

Allerdings teilte ich seine Meinung bezüglich der extrem nervigen Blicke der ganzen schaulustigen Passanten, die alle sonst nichts zu tun hatten, als das Schauspiel, dass man ihnen unfreiwillig bot, zu genießen.

 

Ich sprang ebenfalls auf und folgte Saruhiko, der sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, sich dieses mal jedoch meinem Tempo anpasste und sogar darauf achtete, dass ich Schritt hielt.

 

Erneut herrschte Schweigen und ob gleich er nicht mehr ganz so abweisend schien, störte es mich irgendwie gewaltig, dass er meiner Entschuldigung keinen Glauben schenkte. Es ließ mir keine Ruhe, warum auch immer.

 

"Saru, hör mal. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich dir gesagt habe."

"Misaki, ich kenne dich mittlerweile lange genug um zu wissen, dass du immer alles ausspricht was dir auf der Zunge liegt, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ob du diese ehrlich sagen oder sie in eine Lüge packen solltest. Von daher gehe ich also davon aus, dass deine Worte durchaus der Wahrheit entsprachen und deine Entschuldigung einfach von deinem schlechten Gewissen her rührt. Ich weiß, dass du dieses Gefühl hasst, mehr als alles andere."

Irgendwo hat er ja schon Recht, ich habe auch wirklich nicht über meine Worte und ihre verletzende Wirkung nachgedacht. Vermutlich war auch genau das der Fehler. Dennoch waren sie lediglich aus dem Affekt heraus gesprochen und somit nicht wahr. Es war jetzt eben keine ausgeklügelte, lange gefeilschte, perfekte Lüge, sondern einfach nur etwas, worüber man nicht nachgedacht hat. So eine tiefe Bedeutung habe ich diesen Worten in diesem Moment gar nicht beigemessen.

Iirgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Distanz zwischen uns stetig steigt, je näher wir uns kommen und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das möchte.

 

"Das taten sie nicht. Ich habe mich doch schon entschuldigt. Was willst du denn noch von mir? Ich sehe ja ein, dass es mies von mir war, jetzt, wo ich um deine Gefühle weiß."

"Wenn es dir wirklich leid tut, dann beweise es."

Beweisen?

"Und wie bitte schön?"

"Nimm meine Hand."

"...Bitte?"

  
Ich blieb perplex stehen und blinzelte ihn ungläubig an. Das hat er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt.

Kurz verharrte er ebenfalls, bedachte mich mit einem undefinierbarem Blick, ehe er seufzte und seinen Weg forsetzte.

Geht das schon wieder los?

Der Arsch soll gefälligst auf mich warten!

Zudem, wie kann er nur so etwas mega peinliches von mir verlangen?

Wir sind immerhin beide Jungs und dazu noch in aller Öffentlichkeit!

Wenn das jemand sieht den ich kenne, dann sterbe ich vor Scham. Ganz bestimmt. Ich würde mich nie wieder auf die offene Straße trauen!

Aber...ich bin es ihm irgendwie schuldig oder?

 

Ich schluckte den dicken Kloß in meinem Hals herunter, biss mir auf die Unterlippe und rannte dann los, um ihn einzuholen.

Bei dem Brillenträger angekommen, dachte ich einfach nicht weiter darüber nach und griff mit hochrotem Kopf nach seiner Hand.

Was soll's, scheiß drauf!

Ich stopfe einfach jedem, der einen dummen Kommentar ablässt, eigenhändig das Maul!

Und wenn es sich dieser Schwachkopf so sehr wünscht, dann halten wir halt Händchen! Ausnahmsweise und nur dieses eine mal! Nur weil ich meinen Fehler wieder gut machen will!

 

Dann spürte ich, wie mein unbeholfener Griff um Saruhikos Hand verändert wurde und der Größere seine Finger mit meinen verflocht, sie um mich schloss und meine Haut angenehm kribbeln ließ.

Er drückte einmal sachte zu und zog mich noch ein wenig näher zu sich.

 

Ich traute mich nicht, ihn direkt anzusehen, dafür war mir das alles hier viel zu peinlich, aber ich riskierte wenigstens einen unauffälligen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln und hätte schwören können, ihn lächeln zu sehen.

Naya, wenigstens etwas. War die ganze Aktion also nicht komplett umsonst.

Und ganz so unangenehm wie gedacht, fühlte es sich ja dann nun auch nicht an...

 

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

 

"Und? Ist das Paket heil bei seinem Empfänger angekommen?", fragte Kusanagi-san mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, als ich ein paar Stunden später endlich wieder bei meinen Freunden in der Bar saß.

 

"Natürlich.", meinte ich empört aufgrund der Frage, nippte beleidigt an meiner Cola, die mir der Blonde bei meinem Eintritt hier her vor die Nase gestellt hatte.  
Als würde ich einen Auftrag in den Sand setzten! So etwas in der Art war es ja schließlich. Zumindest für mich war es ein kleiner Auftrag.

 

"Und es ist auch alles komplikationslos verlaufen?"

Was meint er damit?

Was soll schon gewesen sein?

Ist ja nicht das erste mal, dass ich so etwas mache.

Irgendwie fand ich seine Frage ein wenig seltsam, er stellt sie mir sonst auch nicht.

"Sicher.", antwortete ich also achselzuckend, da ich nicht wusste, worauf er nun eigentlich genau hinaus will.

"Wirklich? Und du warst auch ganz allein?"

Okay, jetzt wird es aber wirklich merkwürdig. Woher weiß er das? Hat der Kellner vielleicht irgendwo seine Finger im Spiel und ich weiß nichts davon?

"Ähm...klar war ich allein. Wer soll da auch schon mit gewesen sein.", lachte ich, wollte die Nervosität in mir überspielen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.  
Das fiel selbst mir auf.

Der Ältere beugte sich dann vertrauensvoll zu mir vor und flüsterte leise:"Fushimi-kun ist also nicht mit dir gefahren?"

 

Meine Augen wurden groß, ich verschluckte mich an meinem Getränk und hustete jämmerlich, ehe ich mich wieder fing und den blonden Mann vor mir fassungslos anstarrte, den Mund ein paar mal öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, wusste jedoch nicht was.

 

"Woher...weißt du das?", fragte ich dann unsicher, als ich meine Stimme wieder fand, sah mich einmal hektisch in der Bar um, doch kein anderes Mitglied des roten Clans schenkte uns Beachtung.

Naya, vielleicht ist es ja nicht ganz verkehrt, dass er davon weiß, ich wollte schließlich eh mit ihm reden. Denke ich zumindest.

 

"Ich habe ihm Bescheid gegeben. Ich wusste, er würde dich begleiten, wenn ich ihm sage, dass du allein fährst."

"Aber...wieso?"

Ich verstand das alles nicht. Was erhofft sich Kusanagi-san denn von der ganzen Aktion?

"Nun ja, ihr wart doch immerhin mal beste Freunde. Und ich finde es bis heute sehr schade, dass ihr so auseinander gegangen seid. Und ich weiß, dass du Fushimi-kun sehr viel bedeutest. Ich habe gedacht, dass ihr euch so vielleicht wieder ein wenig zusammen raufen könnt. Hat es denn funktioniert?"

 

Ich wand den Blick ab, zog mir die Mütze vom Kopf und fuhr mir frustriert durch die braunen Haare.

"Mehr oder weniger. Aber das liegt nicht unbedingt allein an dem Ausflug. Ich habe sein Tagebuch bei mir gefunden und darin gelesen. Ich weiß nun besser, was in ihm vorgeht. Auch wenn ich den genauen Grund für seinen Verrat an HOMRA immer noch nicht kenne. Er hat gesagt, ich soll weiter lesen."

"Sein Tagebuch?", fragte der Andere noch mal interessiert nach, stellte das saubere Glas welches er bis eben mit einem Tuch poliert hatte, beiseite und nahm sich das nächste, um auch dieses dem gleichen Prozedere zu unterziehen.

Uns hörte nach wie vor niemand zu und das war auch gut so. Es sollte sonst niemand wissen.

 

Ich nickte.

"Er hat es selbst bei mir hingelegt. Er wollte, dass ich es finde. Ist das nicht seltsam? Kusanagi-san, ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich glaube, Saru ist in mich verliebt. So richtig jetzt. War er wohl schon immer."

Der Blonde lächelte, einfühlsam, sanft.

"Das weiß ich. Sein Blick hat schon immer Bände gesprochen. Du selbst bist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der es nicht bemerkt hat. Und nun ja, ein paar andere aus HOMRA wohl auch nicht, aber die sind auch einach nicht feinfühlig genug. Selbst Mikoto weiß das."

"Mikoto-san auch?"

Das wird ja immer besser.

 

Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf mit der Tischplatte der Theke kollidieren.

Das erklärt auch, warum es ihn keineswegs überrascht und warum er uns einfach ungefragt zusammen auf diesen Auftrag geschickt hat. Was auch immer er als Ergebnis dessen eigentlich erwartet hat.

Doch es war ungemein beruhigend, wie verständnisvoll er mit der ganzen Sache umging.

 

"Die Frage ist nur, was du empfindest, Yata-chan."

"Das weiß ich auch nicht.", nuschelte ich unverständlich, frustriert, entmutigt.

"Dann finde es heraus."

Na toll.  
Das sagt er so einfach.

Und wie soll ich das bitte anstellen?!?!

 

 

 

 

_TBC_


	6. 6. [d]isagreement

Die nächsten drei Tage rührte ich Saruhikos Tagebuch nicht an. Warum genau, wusste ich gar nicht, aber ich denke, das war dem in mir herrschenden Gefühlschaos geschuldet.  
Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte, seit ich um die Gefühle des Brillenträgers für mich wusste. Und je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto weniger verstand ich, warum er uns dann verraten hat, wenn er mich doch angeblich liebt.  
Er hat gesagt, ich solle weiter lesen, um es zu verstehen. Und ich wollte es gerne verstehen. Doch es fiel mir letztlich trotzdem schwer, mich dazu aufzuraffen, sein Tagebuch erneut in die Hand zu nehmen. Denn ich hatte Angst vor dem, was ich womöglich erfahren könnte. Angst davor, Saruhiko dann gar nicht mehr hassen zu können.  
  
Doch letztlich war diese fremde Macht in mir doch wieder zu groß und nachdem ich sie drei Tage lang erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, gewann sie den Kampf letztlich doch und ich griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Buch auf dem Boden, ehe ich es auf der Seite wo ich stehen geblieben bin aufschlug und mit deutlichem Unwohlsein weiter las.  
  
  
  
  
 **07\. November, Jahr XX**  
  
 _Genau ein Monat ist nun vergangen.  
Vor genau einem Monat sind wir dem roten Clan HOMRA beigetreten und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr bereute ich meine Entscheidung.  
Misakis fast schon ekelhafte Bewunderung für Mikoto machte mich schier wahnsinnig. Seine Verehrung für ihn brannte wie Gift in meinen Adern. Er würde alles für seinen König tun, wirklich alles. Sicherlich auch die Dinge, die mir wohl für immer verwehrt sein würden.  
Würde ich ihm beichten, dass ich ihn liebe, würde ich womöglich alles zwischen uns zerstören. Er würde meine Gefühle nie erwidern. Doch Mikoto bräuchte nur mit den Fingern schnipsen und Misaki würde sofort willig die Beine für ihn breit machen, da bin ich mir sicher.  
Es ist ätzend.  
  
Und als wäre das alles nicht schon schlimm genug, verbringt er seine meiste Freizeit nun auch noch mit seinen neuen "Freunden", den anderen Clanmitgliedern. Diese Zeit, die sonst immer mir bestimmt war. Doch er scheint mich völlig vergessen zu haben.  
  
Ich hasste es, ich hasste es mit jedem Tag mehr und ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich das wohl noch durchhalten kann, ehe es mir komplett den Verstand raubt.  
  
X_  
  
  
  
  
Schluckend hielt ich inne und schloss gequält die Augen.  
Wieso dachte Saruhiko nur immer, dass meine Bewunderung für Mikoto-san in diese Richtung geht?  
Ich verehre ihn als Idol, nicht als Liebhaber. Und er wäre auch bestimmt nie so weit gesunken, solche Dienste von mir zu verlangen. So ein Mensch ist er nicht.  
  
Dennoch fing ich langsam an, Saruhiko zu verstehen.  
Er fühlte sich vernachlässigt und hatte Angst, er würde mir nichts mehr bedeuten. Doch dem war nicht so, nie!  
Er war immer mein bester Freund. Doch ich war wohl zu unsensibel, um all das zu bemerken.  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen wieder und las weiter.  
  
  
  
  
 **18\. Januar, Jahr XX**  
  
 _Es war zu viel. An diesem Tag hielt ich es gänzlich nicht mehr aus.  
Denn ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass Miskai in Mikoto verliebt ist. Sein Blick sprach Bände und seine tiefe Enttäuschung als er mir erzählte, dass er Neujahr nicht mit ihm zusammen hatte feiern können, brach mir das Herz.  
Jetzt verstand ich auch, warum er nicht wie jedes Jahr zu mir gekommen ist.  
  
Der Gedanke, Misaki würde einen Anderen lieben und ich musste mir das zukünftig auch noch mit ansehen, war einfach zu viel und bewog mich letztlich zu der Entscheidung.  
Ich würde HOMRA verlassen.  
Einfach weil ich das alles nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
Und ich würde dafür sorgen, dass mein Misaki mich hassen würde. Denn wenn ich seine Aufmerksamkeit so schon nicht mehr wert bin, dann soll er mich wenigstens durch den Hass nicht gänzlich aus seinem Leben streichen.  
  
Vermutlich wird es mich gänzlich zerstören und die starke Liebe in mir zu ihm, mich verrückt machen, doch ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Müsste ich dass alles weiterhin ertragen, seine Blicke für einen Anderen sehen, würde ich mich irgendwann wohl einfach umbringen.  
Und damit das nicht geschieht, muss ich einen Schlussstrich ziehen und HOMRA den Rücken kehren.  
HOMRA und Misaki.  
  
Zwar bringt mich das auch um, ihn zu verlieren ist das Schlimmste, was mir passieren kann, doch wenigstens nur auf seelischer Ebene. Auf körperlicher werde ich weiter leben und durch seinen Hass dafür sorgen, dass er mich nicht vergisst.  
  
X_  
  
  
  
  
 **26\. Januar, Jahr XX**  
  
 _Ich habe mich Scepter 4, dem blauen Clan angeschlossen. Auf diese Weise habe ich wenigstens überhaupt etwas zu tun und vegetiere nicht nur so vor mich hin.  
Das Zeichen des roten Clans auf meiner Brust verblasst zunehmend, doch die Brandnarben die ich mir selbst zugefügt habe, werden mich immer daran erinnern.  
Diese Wunden habe ich mir zugefügt, um Misaki von meinem Hass für den roten Clan zu überzeugen und den Verrat perfekt zu machen.  
Es funktionierte, Misaki hasst mich. Er wird mir das nie verzeihen. Doch sein abweisender Blick schmerzt mich jedes mal zutiefst. Aber ich durfte mir das nicht anmerken lassen, spielte es mit Arroganz und Hochmütigkeit herunter, denn sonst könnte Misaki mich vermutlich aufhören zu hassen. Und wenn er aufhört mich zu hassen, hört er auf an mich zu denken. Und das würde ich nicht ertragen, ich will nicht, dass er mich vergisst.  
  
Jeden Tag sehne ich mich nach ihm und frage mich, ob es ihm gut geht. Nur um das zu überprüfen, laufe ich ihm bewusst immer wieder "zufällig" über den Weg und passe heimlich auf ihn auf. Denn ich würde es nicht ertragen, würde ihm etwas geschehen.  
  
Ist es eigentlich normal, jemanden so sehr zu lieben, dass man schier besessen von der Person ist?  
Ich habe das Gefühl mir zerreißt das Herz.  
Und ich hasse es.  
Ich hasse alles, eingeschlossen meine gesamte Existenz und dass ich ihm jemals begegnen musste.  
Denn wäre ich ihm nie begegnet, hätte ich mich nie in ihn verliebt.  
  
Eines Tages kommt der Tag, an dem ich mich dazu entschließe, dieses Buch bei ihm zu verstecken und ihm somit alles zu erklären. Doch nicht heute und auch nicht morgen. Sondern irgendwann einmal. Vielleicht ja in ein paar Monaten, vielleicht auch erst in ein paar Jahren. Das ist noch ungewiss.  
  
X_  
  
  
  
  
Ich ertrug es nicht mehr und schlug das Buch zu, während ich merkte, wie mir die salzigen Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.  
Plötzlich tat mir alles was je zwischen uns geschehen ist, so unendlich leid. Ich habe nie gemerkt, wie sehr er eigentlich gelitten hat und wie sehr ich ihn verletzt habe. Es ist im Grunde meine Schuld, dass das alles so gekommen ist.  
Dabei war es nur ein Missverständnis, denn ich habe Mikoto nie geliebt. Doch auf Saruhiko muss es wohl so gewirkt haben.  
  
Angewidert wischte ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und verfluchte mich innerlich für meine eigene Schwäche, während mich mein schlechtes Gewissen förmlich erschlug und das Atmen schwer machte.  
  
Ich habe dem Größeren immer nur Vorwürfe gemacht, habe ihn für seinen Verrat gehasst und dabei nie auch nur geahnt, was ich ihm eigentlich angetan habe, wie grausam ich unbewusst zu ihm war.  
Denn ich habe nie um seine Gefühle gewusst.  
Es war eigentlich trotz allem nicht wirklich meine Schuld, denn ich bin einfach nicht sensibel genug um Gefühle für mich zu bemerken wenn sie so gut versteckt werden. Und das wusste dieser Blödmann auch. Dennoch gab ich mir die Schuld.  
Aber warum konnte er nicht einfach mal mit mir reden und mir sagen, was ihn so quält?  
  
Dabei lag die Antwort auf der Hand.  
Er hatte viel zu viel Angst vor einer Abweisung und wäre damit wohl nicht zurecht gekommen. Doch hätte ich ihn wirklich abgewiesen?  
Ich wusste es nicht. Ich habe mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht und eine Beziehung mit ihm auch nie in Erwägung gezogen. Ich habe ohnehin nie viele Gedanken an so etwas wie Liebe verschwendet, damit hatte ich nicht viel am Hut.  
Doch vielleicht wurde es nun ja Zeit dafür.  
  
Jedenfalls muss ich mit Saruhiko reden, so viel steht fest. Denn ich denke nun, dass ich ihm verzeihen kann. Es wohl unbewusst sogar schon habe.  
Denn ich verstand nun, dass ich selbst der Grund für seinen Verrat war.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Saruhikos Blick war mehr als irritiert, als ich am späten Abend an seiner Haustür klingelte.  
Obwohl ich nun schon so lange nicht mehr hier gewesen bin, wusste ich doch immer noch ganz genau, wo er wohnt.  
  
Ich hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergaben und sah trotzig zur Seite, traute mich nicht, ihn direkt anzusehen.  
Saruhiko schien seit unserem Ausflug wieder ganz der Alte zu sein und konnte sich einen neckenden Kommentar nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Was denn, doch Sehnsucht nach mir?", fragte er grinsend, sein Blick provozierend und schon könnte ich ihm wieder den Hals umdrehen.  
Das er auch immer diese nervige Art an den Tag legen muss.  
  
"Klappe! Ich bin hier, weil ich eigentlich mit dir reden wollte, aber vielleicht sollte ich ja doch wieder gehen.", knurrte ich genervt.  
"Nun sei doch nicht gleich so empfindlich. Hast du deine Tage oder was?"  
  
Nein, so ging das nicht. Es war zu viel.  
Ich bin hier, weil ich einmal im Leben ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm führen wollte, aber er konnte es ja einfach nicht sein lassen. Dabei wusste er gar nicht, was für eine enorme Überwindung es mich gekostet hat, überhaupt erst hier aufzutauchen.  
  
"Vergiss es.", meinte ich dann nur resigniert, drehte mich um und wollte gehen, doch augenblicklich griff eine Hand nach meinem Handgelenk und hielt mich fest.  
  
"Warte. Tut mir leid. Warum bist du hier?", fragte er dann ruhig, vernünftig und ich beschloss, ihm noch mal eine Chance zu geben.  
"Ich habe weiter gelesen. Ich weiß nun, warum du HOMRA verlassen hast."  
Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge.  
"Verstehe. Aber lass uns lieber drin weiter reden."  
  
Damit zog er mich am Handgelenk in's Innere des Hauses, schloss die Tür hinter uns und dirigierte mich letztlich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer.  
Unweigerlich stiegen die ganzen Erinnerungen an Früher in mir auf, damals, als ich noch fast jeden Tag hier gewesen bin.  
Es ist lange her und doch hat sich nicht's verändert und war seltsam vertraut.  
  
Saruhiko nahm neben mir auf der Couch Platz und sah mich mit gemischten Gefühlen an.  
Keiner von uns sagte etwas und die Stille war richtig unangenehm.  
Letztlich war ich es, der dieses Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt, als erster das Wort erhob und dieses somit brach.  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
"Was tut dir leid?", fragte der Größere mich verwirrt und ich biss mir unsicher auf die Unterlippe.  
Es fiel mir wirklich nicht leicht, dass alles auszusprechen, doch ich war es ihm schuldig.  
  
"Na alles eben. Ich wusste nicht, dass du in mich verliebt warst. Schon so lange Zeit. Und ich wusste auch nicht, wie sehr ich dich verletzt habe. Und das tut mir wirklich leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Und die Sache mit Mikoto-san hast du ganz falsch verstanden. Sicher, ich bewundere ihn, doch ich liebe ihn nicht. Ich habe nicht diese Art der Gefühle für ihn. Wirklich nicht!"  
  
Saruhiko sah mich eine Weile ungläubig an, senkte dann bitter den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich...wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich verstehe jetzt, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass du HOMRA verlassen hast. Und ich verzeihe dir. Aber wahrscheinlich bist es ohnehin du, der MIR verzeihen muss…Man, ist das vielleicht ein beschissenes Thema!"  
Ich fluchte leise.  
Mir lagen solche Worte einfach nicht und ich hasse es auch, so einen gefühlsduseligen Mist von mir zu geben. Auch wenn er wahr ist.  
Doch es geht jetzt nicht um mich. Ich habe Mist gebaut und muss über meinen Schatten springen.  
Zumindest dieses eine Mal.  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass deinem Mund mal solch erwachsene Worte entweichen.", sagte der Brillenträger spöttisch.  
"Hör doch mal auf damit, du Arsch!", fuhr ich ihn sofort gereizt an.  
Meine Fresse!  
Er konnte es einfach nicht sein lassen.  
Doch das erste mal war ich sensibel genug um zu verstehen, dass er damit nur seinen aufgewühlten Zustand zu überspielen versuchte.  
  
"Ich bin bereit für einen Neuanfang, aber du ja scheinbar nicht. Du musst stattdessen wieder auf mir herum hacken.", warf ich ihm vor.  
"Ich will keinen Neuanfang. Auch keine zweite Chance. Ich will einfach nur da weiter machen, wo wir damals aufgehört haben. Doch du weißt nun, dass ich mehr als nur Freundschaft von dir will. Ich will eine Beziehung mit dir Misaki."  
  
Wie konnte er das nur so einfach sagen, als wäre es ganz normal?!  
Oder ist es das vielleicht sogar?  
  
Ich wurde rot im Gesicht und wand peinlich berührt den Blick ab.  
Eine Beziehung?  
Das...so was macht man doch nur, wenn man sich liebt und was ich für den Dunkelhaarigen empfinde, weiß ich nicht. Nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt etwas für ihn empfinde.  
Zudem habe ich überhaupt keine Erfahrung in solchen Sachen. Es widerstrebt mir zwar es zugeben zu müssen und kratzt auch ganz schön an meinem Ego, doch ich hatte noch nie eine Beziehung. Eigentlich habe ich sogar noch nicht einmal meinen ersten Kuss hinter mir und das ist total peinlich.  
Ich hasse es zwar, wenn Saruhiko das tut, doch ich verstehe irgendwo auch, warum er mich immer mit meiner Jungfräulichkeit aufzieht. Dennoch könnte ich ihn dafür umbringen!  
  
"Ähm...ich..."  
Ich kratzte mich verlegen am Hinterkopf und starrte den unglaublich interessanten Fußboden an.  
Mir wurde unwohl zumute und ich rutschte nervös auf der Couch herum, während mein Herz aufgeregt in meiner Brust flatterte.  
Was soll ich denn darauf antworten?  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich die Hände meines Gegenübers auf meinen und ich zwang mich dazu, ihm unsicher in die Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du noch gänzlich unerfahren in solchen Dingen bist. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir alle Zeit der Welt lassen werde. Nur bitte, versuch es doch wenigstens. Lass dich auf diese Beziehung ein."  
Oh Gott, was mache ich jetzt nur?  
Seine Worte machten es mir nur noch schwerer und ich schluckte trocken.  
  
Aber was sprach eigentlich dagegen, jetzt wo ich meinen Hass auf ihn abgelegt habe?  
Zudem hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich es ihm schuldig war, nach all dem, was ich ihm mit meiner Unwissenheit angetan habe. Ich muss es wieder gut machen, dass ich ihm so oft unbewusst das Herz gebrochen habe, oder?  
Ich kann es ja zumindest versuchen. Wenigstens das, sollte er mir schon wert sein. Und wenn ich nach einer Weile merke, dass ich es doch einfach nicht kann, dann kann ich das alles immer noch wieder beenden. Ich würde es auch niemandem verraten und Stillschweigen bewahren. Aber zumindest versuchen konnte ich es ja.  
  
"...okay...", flüsterte ich dann schließlich leise.  
Ich konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen, mein Verstand war noch gänzlich überfordert. Doch es war jetzt wohl so. Ich hatte schließlich selbst zugestimmt. Jetzt hatte ich wohl eine Beziehung. Die erste in meinem Leben. Und dass nicht mit einem süßen Mädchen, sondern mit Saruhiko Fushimi.  
Oh je, wo habe ich mich da nur rein geritten? Ob das wirklich gut geht?  
  
Ich wurde unvermittelt in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und mein Herz schlug mir mit einem Mal bis zum Hals. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verhalten sollte.  
"Danke.", hauchte mir Saruhiko dann zu und eine Gänsehaut schlich sich über meinen Körper.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Es war seltsam, es wirklich so direkt zu hören, auch wenn ich es ja eigentlich schon wusste. Es aber wirklich noch mal in Form der drei magischen Worte in's Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, war dann doch etwas gänzlich anders.  
  
Dann wurde mir ein Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht und ich wurde zunehmend mehr und mehr von der ganzen Situation überfordert.  
  
Doch als ich seinen überglücklichen, strahlenden Blick bemerkte, war ich fast schon wieder überzeugt davon, doch das Richtige getan zu haben.  
  
  
  
  
 __TBC


End file.
